1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an electrode mounting method and assembly. More particularly, the invention is directed to a method for connecting a copier's corona wires to terminal components and to the combination resulting therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Corona wires in electrophotographic copying machines emit charges when connected to a high voltage through current limiting resistors and tensioning springs. The emission wires, resistors and springs, made of dissimilar materials, connect to electrical terminals which mechanically anchor the parts. Conventional electrical bonding methods, such as twisting or soldering, do not reliably form long-lived conductive joints. Other techniques require complex manual assembly or expensive precision parts. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,694, loops anchored by die castings attach corona grid wires to spring arms. In IBM TECHNICAL DISCLOSURE BULLETIN, June 1979, pages 22-23, a resistor and spring are attached to an emission wire by a loop and to a terminal by crimping or welding.